


The Fall

by inquisitorsmabari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Realising Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Knight-Captain Rylen was charged with delivering the Inquisitor's sister to Skyhold safely. But her beauty caught him off guard.





	The Fall

He fell for her with relative ease, like falling straight into a peaceful sleep after a long, hard day. Except, the whole time, he knew it was wrong, so so wrong. Because she was the Inquisitors sister.

Whether it was the shining, luscious strands of chestnut hair that cascaded past her shoulders, or the sweet, gentle smile that adorned her face, or the delicate way her words fell from her lips, he couldn’t tell. But something had caught his attention, enraptured him, stolen his heart and filled his stomach with a sweet, sickly sensation. And whatever it was, he both loved it and hated it.

He wasn’t meant to be with her for long, it was a simple assignment really: meet Lady Claudette on the road to Skyhold and escort her to the gates. But as it wore on, and he spent more time in her company, he found himself desperate for it to go on longer.

He had dealt with noble ladies before, he’d even had some coaching in how to deal with them. Be polite, be courteous, offer her your hand in times of need. Normally, he found it difficult to do those things, noble ladies tended to look at the scars on his arms and the tattoos on his face and sneer. But Claudette did none of those things, she looked at him only with kindness.

In fact, she looked at everyone with kindness . Her eyes were always so soft, her smile ever present, and her voice as sweet as birdsong. In truth, he doubted he was the only one so enraptured by her presence, many of the men who had come with him, and most of the ladies too, couldn’t keep their eyes off her.

But it was all wrong. So, so wrong.

He was reminded of this every time she mentioned her sister, every time the sun caught on her wedding ring and blinded them all with a flash of light, every time her baby daughter cried, and Claudette held her in her arms to comfort her.

Claudette was out of his reach, and he knew that. But he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying every moment with her. Every second that she spoke, or laughed, or hummed a sweet tune, was another second that he would cherish long after their parting.

And their parting came sooner than he imagined, sooner than had hoped. As they stood outside the gates to Skyhold, sadness washed over him. This wouldn’t be the last time he would see her, she was to be here for two weeks after all. But it was the end of their journey together, the end of their talks by the campfire until one of them grew too tired to continue, and the end of the laughs and smiles that now haunted his dreams. And he couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss, despair, grief, that it was now all over.

But as they walked beneath the portcullis and entered the grounds of Skyhold, she turned back to him with a smile that was now familiar to him, ignoring the curious eyes of the onlookers who had gathered around them as she spoke her final words to him.

“Thank you for looking after me,” She said quietly, her voice sweet and cheerful as she smiled up at him. But then she did something he had never imagined she would do. She approached him, standing up on her tiptoes as she reached up to plant a delicate kiss on his weather bitten cheek, before turning away to join her sister at the foot of the large staircase leading to the keep. 

His hand found itself falling on his cheek, touching the exact spot that she had kissed him with light, apprehensive fingers, tying so hard to preserve the memory of her lips upon his skin. And as he did so, she turned round to look back at him, and their eyes met once again.

He knew this was wrong. So, so wrong. But the pounding of his heart told him that this was so, so right.


End file.
